


the one fic where yamaguchi is absolutely, positively happy

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Other, this is so sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble, a happy, sappy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one fic where yamaguchi is absolutely, positively happy

**Author's Note:**

> to make up for lack of updates with Forget The Rest. i'm sorry

“Tsukki!” the freckled boy shouted as he catches up to the tall boy walking down the street. The day was bright, the leaves on all the trees starting to change color. Yamaguchi almost reflected the day exactly-- his smile bright and his eyes shining a soft gold. His mood was always upbeat, and though sometimes he was disappointed with himself, he knew he would improve his serves. He swore to never let it get to him, and it still hadn’t. He had his friends and his family, a good attitude, and the biggest smile out in front of the world.

 

 


End file.
